Busbars provide connections to power and ground for components and printed circuit boards in many electrical and electronic systems. They are especially useful in systems that require high power, high amperage and/or low voltage/power loss. Typically, busbars are coupled to a system by way of a connector, which allows ease of engagement or disengagement to the system, or by way of a screw-tightened permanent connection. There are many off-the-shelf pluggable connectors available. Typically, these pluggable connectors clamp to both sides of a busbar, using a receptacle in the connector with pins on both inner clamping sides of the receptacle for grasping the busbar to create a contact force to establish a stable electrical connection. In the most of these instances, at least two of the pluggable connectors are used to provide supply and return paths for electrical power as well as for ground. As equipment density increases, there is a growing need for a compact pluggable power connector for connecting busbars to electrical systems. Within this context, embodiments of the present invention address this growing need.